The subject matter disclosed herein relates to Cone Beam Computed Tomography (CBCT) imaging, in particular, to systems and methods related to a head and neck scanner using CBCT imaging.
Cone-Beam Computed Tomography (CBCT) imaging and other related 3D volume imaging modes including tomosynthesis have significant value as diagnostic and clinical tools for evaluation of injury or illness related to the head and neck. However, workable systems have not been available for CBCT imaging in intensive care unit (ICU) or emergency room (ER) environments. Instead, patients for whom this type of imaging is useful must be transported from the ICU, ER, or other facility to the radiographic imaging site. There may be an element of risk and time loss due to the need for transporting the patient. Transport may be particularly difficult in cases of spinal injury, for example. The imaging task may be further complicated where the patient may be connected to life support systems, tubing, monitors, and other equipment common to ICU and ER facilities.
There would be benefits to a portable system that provides CBCT and other volume imaging of the head and neck, with imaging of the full set of cervical vertebrae (C1-C7) and at least as far as the top thoracic vertebra T1. The portable apparatus should be usable in ICU and ER environments, as well as for sports medicine, ENT (ear-nose-throat), and other diagnostic situations requiring head and neck imaging.
With reference to FIG. 1A, radiographic images may be obtained in operation of CBCT imaging system 100 by directing radiation 103 through the patient 106 at successive angular positions, e.g., revolving a radiation source 102 clockwise from a start position 110 to an end position 111, and capturing an image at each angular position. The image acquisition system includes at least one radiation source 102, at least one detector 104, and related components that support orbiting, or revolving, the radiation source 102 and the detector 104 over the range of angles 110-111 as needed for the imaging mode. For CBCT imaging, the radiation source 102 and detector 104 are substantially 180 degrees apart throughout the orbit, with the patient 106 between them at every imaging position. FIG. 1A shows a top view of radiation source 102 and detector 104 movement in a CBCT imaging apparatus 100 for a patient 106 who is standing and is able to maintain a vertical head position. The radiation source 102 may be capable of revolving around the circular source orbit 108.
FIG. 1B shows one of the difficulties of head and neck imaging where a patient 106 is lying down in a horizontal position, such as in cases of injury. The head and neck must be supported during imaging, typically by a mattress, backboard, platform, or other support 150. Any supporting mattress or other support 150 may obstruct the intended path of the detector 104, or the radiation source 102, or both, such as when the radiation source 102 is in the end position 111 of its circular source orbit 108, as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
Some of the problems shown in FIG. 1B may be remedied using a multi-source system. Multi-source arrangements may minimize or eliminate the need for mechanisms that move or revolve the radiation source 102 and/or detector 104 and may simplify the mechanical requirements for scanning a head and neck to obtain volume image data.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.